1. Field
The subject matter disclosed herein relates to digital rights management.
2. Information
Media content providers have used various digital rights management (DRM) technologies for controlling access to media content to, for example, prevent unauthorized copying of such media content. For example, DRM technology has been employed to protect media content such as movies and music, just to name two examples of types of media content. Using such DRM technology to prevent unauthorized access to media content, owners of such protected media content may realize more revenue for allowing authorized access to such media content than would otherwise be realized in the absence of such DRM technology.
Protected media content is typically encrypted according to a key and stored on a removable storage medium such as a CD ROM or flash card for distribution to consumers. A consumer may then access the encrypted media content by installing the removable storage medium into a device and obtaining access to the protected medium according to a DRM license. However, such a DRM license may be provided according to any one of several different incompatible DRM formats, thus limiting interoperability of the stored media content with different devices.